1000 Words
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Pertama, jika anda tidak suka AegisxMinato maafkan saya ! ya.. pokoe baca aja fanfic nggak jelas ini ! enjoy


**Are those words of yours  
Just a kindness of the dream?  
It even conceals  
All the lies  
It's unfair Giving you the cold back  
To the departing you  
I was listening  
You're fighting alone?  
It's unfair**

Aegis menatap langit yang biru seperti biasa. Ini sudah semiggu setelah kejadian itu, memang Aegis senang sekali menatap langit yang biru sambil mengingat ingat satu orang yang sangat ia sayangi, Minato. Aegis masih tidak mengerti, apa yang ingin Minato katakan di saat terakhir sebelum dia tidur panjang.

Aegis merasakan udara yang berhembus kearahnya dengan lembut seolah olah memberikan petunjuk soal kalimat yang ingin Minato katakan padanya. Mata Aegis tidak bisa terlepas dari awan awan yang bergerak yang mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian itu.

" ini semua tidak adil…" kata Aegis dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh orang. Mata birunya mulai melihat kearah tempat duduk dimana dia dan Minato menghabiskan waktu terakhir mereka berdua, kenangan itu masih ada di kepalanya sangat jelas kemudian Aegis berkata, " ini tidak adil ! kenapa kamu bertarung sendirian ? kenapa kita tidak bertarung bersama ? kenapa… bukan aku saja yang mengantikan dirimu ? ini tidak adil…"

Air mata Aegis mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipinya mengingat saat saat dia dan Minato bersama sama menghabiskan waktu mereka yang penting sampai pada hari itu, dimana Minato tertidur dipangkuannya.

**"I'll return home"  
Your voice bypasses me  
I was stubborn  
And acted all tough  
As I turn back time  
Should I have called you?  
What if I shed tears asking you not to go?  
I can finally do  
Anything now**

Aegis duduk di dorm sendirian sambil melihat pintu Dorm yang tertutup, membayangkan jika Minato kembali dari sekolah atau kembali dari Hang Out sama teman temannya. Terkadang Aegis mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu Minato sampai pulang seperti janji Minato padanya jika dia akan segera kembali untuknya dan teman teman lainnya.

Mata Aegis perlahan lahan mulai melirik kearah meja makan yang mejanya dan kursinya diganti karena rusak gara gara penyerangan-secara-tidak-hormat dari Metis, adiknya, atau Other sidenya. Yang kemudian membuka matanya soal keadaan Minato sekarang ini. Berkali kali Aegis berharap jika Minato akan kembali, tetapi harapan itu mulai berubah ketika dia mengingat kejadian yang memberikan kenyataan pahit baginya dan juga teman temannya.

" _apa yang harus aku lakukan ?_" kata Aegis dalam hati, Aegis yang bimbang itu mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan naik ke lantai dua. Langkah kakinya mulai membawanya kedepan pintu kamar paling ujung di lantai dua. Aegis tau siapa pemilik kamar itu, perlahan lahan Aegis membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandangi isi kamar yang masih seperti sedia kala, Aegis kemudian mengambil sebuah ipod berbentuk tabung dari sakunya dan tiduran di kasur kamar itu, sambil menangis Aegis pun berkata dalam hati, " _Minato… apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku merasa kosong jika tidak ada kamu disisiku.._"

**The dream continues as  
I think of you  
Pretending to forget about  
Those days  
It's unfair "I'll write you a letter"  
Your voice seems to look away  
I was stubborn  
And acted all tough  
As I turn back time  
Should I have gotten upset at you?  
What if I dropped my shoulders telling you I couldn't wait?  
I can finally do  
Anything now**

Aegis membuka matanya, dia sadar dia tidak berada di kamar Minato sekarang. dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Yang Aegis lihat hanyalah ruangan yang kosong tanpa siapapun, dia berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring dan mulai mencari jalan keluar.

" apakah, aku bermimpi seperti hari itu ?" kata Aegis,

Aegis yang menyerah mencari jalan keluar itu tiba tiba dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Pelukan itu sangat hangat, ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

" apakah… ini benar benar dirimu ?" tanya Aegis yang memandang anak itu dengan pandangan bahagia dan hampir menangis.

Anak cowok itu hanya tersenyum dan menganguk ia kemudian berkata, " Aegis… ya… ini aku… Minato… Arisato Minato.."

Tangis bahagia kemudian keluar dari mata Aegis, ia kemudian memeluk Minato yang tidak ia ingin lepaskan lagi. Minato hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Aegis juga. Tak lama kemudian, Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Aegis.

" Aegis, kau tau… jika aku berjanji akan kembali kan ? jadi tolong, tunggu aku ! dan percayalah jika kita akan bertemu kembali ! oke?"

" apa maksudmu ? kamu sudah kembali kan ? aku mencintaimu Minato ! aku sangat mencintaimu ! jangan pergi ! aku mohon !"

Minato kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Aegis serta mencium keningnya untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang menjadi kupu kupu biru yang terbang kesana kemari di ruangan yang gelap itu , " aku akan kembali… percayalah… "

" tidak ! MINATO TUNGGU !"

" _I love you…_"

" MINATO !" Aegis bangun dengan posisi duduk di kasur Minato sambil mencoba meraih sesuatu.

Aegis kemudian sadar jika dia kembali lagi di kamar minato tempat dimana dia tidur tadi kemudian dengan senyuman dan keyakinan Aegis mulai meneteskan satu air mata saja dan berkata, " aku akan menunggu… aku janji.."

**Can you hear it?  
Those 1000 words  
I'll send them to  
Your unseen back  
As wings Can you hear it?  
Those 1000 words  
Will lean against your  
Tired back  
And embrace you Those 1000 words  
I couldn't say  
Lalalala...  
I'll send them to your back  
As wings**

**Ending GAje…. Oye oye**


End file.
